I Remember
by MrsEdwardAnthonyMasenCullen
Summary: Bella and Edward have it all. A healthy relationship, and nice house, and successful careers. But, Bella is diagnosed with cancer on their tenth wedding anniversary. Can she pull through, or will Edward have to live with the pain of losing his soul mate? Epov AH
1. Prologue

_**"Do you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the vicar asked me, examining me over his glasses. I looked at my gorgeous fiancée, and she smiled shyly back at me. She looked dazzling in her satin dress, with long sleeves and intricate lace down the back. Her beautiful brown hair was piled on top of her head, and her large chocolate orbs stared at me happily.**_

_**"I do" I said, giving her a smirk. She blushed, and looked down at her feet.**_

_**"And do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband?"**_

_**"I do" she breathed. I swept her into my arms, and kissed her. **_

_**She gasped, and leaned back. The audience erupted into applause, and my mother's arms found me.**_

_**"I'm so proud of you, Edward" she murmured, before my sister and brother embraced me. Bella was in her sister and brother's tight hugs, and I had never felt happier than in the moment that I married Isabella Marie Swan.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITSS CHARACTERS! I AM PURELY HAVING FUN WITH THEM!**_

_**Hello guys, I'm afraid I won't be able to update much, because of school and stuff. I will update a bit more in spring though, hopefully. Thank you so much to theroman, my first reviewer, who made my day! Ok, on with chapter.**_

_**For clarification: Edward's parents are Carlisle and Esme. His siblings are Emmett and Alice. Bella's parents are Charlie and Renee (still together because this is my story ) and her siblings are Rose and Jasper. Song for this chapter: Halo by Beyonce.**_

I walked slowly through the corridors, trying not to hit someone. I noticed several concerned stares from other teachers.

_It's just a stupid school kid, Cullen. Chill out._

A girl in my last music lesson had actually outright flirted with me! How dare she?

I burst into the classroom, and the students looked up at me in alarm. I ignored them, and slumped into my seat, pulling out my laptop. I quickly took the register, and then picked up the whiteboard pen.

"Can anyone tell me what a quaver is?" I asked, not looking at them. Some kid put their hand up.

"Yeah?" I said, gesturing to him.

"A musical note?" he said in a questioning tone. I sighed, and pinched the bridge of my nose. I couldn't wait to get out of this hell hole, and back to my Bella. Bella was currently a lawyer, working on the other side of town. We tried to meet up for lunch, but our lunch hours always conflicted, so we rarely did. I was brought back to reality by a girl dropping all her books on the floor. I glared at her, and motioned for her to pick them up. I gave the kids an exercise to doI spent the rest of the day in a dream, full of Bella, Alice's pregnancy, my parent's dinner party tonight… The final bell rang, and I dismissed class before speed walking out the door. I was about to reach my Volvo, when I saw a figure leaning up against it. A smile broke out on my face, thinking it was Bella, but I then saw her hair was curly, and she had a seductive smile on her face. Jessica Stanley, the overly confident girl who had asked me out.

"Edward!" she called, playing with her hair, and licking her lips.

"That's Mr Cullen to you, Miss Stanley" was my brilliant response. She grinned, and walked slowly to me.

"Miss Stanley, I will not hesitate to report you" I threatened, backing away. She stopped, and frowned.

"Edward, you can't deny your attraction to me" she whispered. I groaned, and pushed her out of the way. She fell to the floor, and I didn't care. I leapt in the car, and drove away promptly.

X-X-X-X

"Edward? Are you ready?" I heard a soft voice murmur. I shrugged on my shirt, and opened the door. Bella stepped into the bedroom, and I exhaled in shock. She looked beautiful, in a red dress that hugged her curves, and was non-sleeved. Her hair was loose, and she was wearing the ruby pendent that I gave her last year.

"You look gorgeous, love" I said, pulling her to me. She giggled, and kissed me chastely.

"No messing up my hair, Edward. Your sister will kill this time for sure" she told me, before straightening my tie. I smirked at her, and put my arm around my Bella.

"Let's not annoy her more, by being late then"

We pulled up at my parents' house in twenty minutes. My father had done well for himself as a doctor, to say the least, and now my parents lived in a mansion, with a huge garden and lots of cars. Emmett's Jeep and Alice's Porsche were there, so we were evidently the last to arrive. We had only just knocked on the door, when it flew open and a very pregnant Alice threw herself at Bella.

"Bella! Bella, Bella, Bella!" she yelled, hugging her. Alice's husband and Bella's brother, Jasper, looked apologetically at us.

"What Alice?" My Bella said, looking bewildered. Alice let go, and started bouncing up and down. I'm sure that's not good for the baby.

"We found out the sex! Bella, we're having a boy!" she squealed. Bella laughed, and hugged her.

"That's great Ali!" she said. Alice then turned to me, and threw her arms around me.

"You're gonna have a nephew, Edward!" she cried. I hugged her back, looking over her shoulder at Bella, who looked very flustered.

"Bella's having a nephew too, Ali" I reminded her. She frowned, and then blushed.

"Well, it's all really confusing, the whole Cullens marrying the Swans, and vice versa" she muttered. Jasper took control of the situation, kissing his sister's cheek and leading us all inside. My parents were sitting at the table, along with my brother Emmett and his wife Rosalie (Bella's sister). Rosalie and I didn't get on well, and she glared at me, the flames still fresh from our last argument.

Carlisle smiled at us all, but didn't greet us. He was exhausted obviously, because of the dark rings around his eyes and strained expression. Maybe he had a huge operation or something.

"Edward! Bella!" Mom said, embracing us both. She led us to where we always sit, in between Alice and Jasper, and Emmett and Rosalie, so I sit next to Bella and Emmett and Bella sits next to Alice. The girls engaged in baby talk, so I punched Emmett on the shoulder, mimicking him.

"Hey Bro!" he grinned. Em and I had always been very close when we were kids, and the bond is still increasing. Of course, Ali was never left out. She wouldn't have allowed it.

"So how's Bella?" Emmett asked, his boyish grin fixing its self on his face.

"Bella's great. She's working on a case at the moment, and it's going well" I said. Mom set down her signature cream of tomato soup, and I began spooning it into my mouth.

"That's cool. It's great that Bella found a career she likes" Emmett said, digging in messily. Bella had no idea what she wanted to do with her life when she graduated, so she didn't go on to college. I got a degree in teaching, but Bella had nothing. This embarrassed her greatly, and she spent the last five years in law school, because it was the only thing that interested her. She admitted that she got the idea from Judge Judy, and decided I try it out. She liked it, to everyone's surprise. I nodded, and then stole a glance at Bella. She was deep in conversation with Alice, Mom and Rosalie.

"How's… um, your wife?" I asked, not wanting to say the ice queen's name.

"She's fine. She's applying to be a catwalk model, you know" There was no denying Rosalie's beauty. Gorgeous long blonde hair, huge blue eyes, and body of a supermodel. This was exactly what she was hoping to be. Emmett looked real uncomfortable suddenly. He didn't look me in the eye, like he did when he was hiding something.

"Uh huh. Anything else happened?" I said examining his face.

"Not really"

"I can tell something's up Emmett"

"Nothing!"

"Come on Bro, please?"

"It's not in my place, Edward"

"Emmett!" I said, facing him, "I don't want to see you upset!""Fine, we found out we can't have kids!" Emmett snapped. Everyone froze, and turned to look at us.

"Emmett!" Rosalie screeched, before turning and running out the room.

"Thanks a lot, Edward!" Emmett yelled, before speeding after her. Bella turned to glare at me.

"What was that, Edward?" she accused.

"Something was wrong with my brother, Bella. I had to find out" I said, not looking at her.

Bella sighed, and hopped off her chair to go find her sister. Jasper followed.

Alice smirked. "Well you messed up this time Edward. You know what Rosalie's like. She wouldn't have wanted to tell anyone for ages"

"I know" I sighed, banging my head against the table.

_**Yay, first chapter! Thanks to my reviewers, again.**_

_**Until next time**_

_**MrsEdwardAnthonyMasenCullen**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**GUYS! I forgot to add a disclaimer last time!**_

_**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!**_

_**Thanks to Rosannajoy and highlanders9615, my second and third reviewers. You have no idea how much these reviews mean to me. Keep them coming, and I'll have more motivation to update. LOL! Ok guys, if anyone has ANY experience at all of cancer, even if it's just emotions, can you tell via review? I've done my research, and my Granddad has cancer , but I still want to make this as realistic as possible. Ok, I'll shut up now. Oh, everyone lives in Seattle by the way **_

Bella was very quiet on the way home. She was staring out the window the whole time, fiddling with her hair.

"What's wrong, love?" I asked after relentless silence. She exhaled, and turned to me.

"Edward, for one second, put yourself in Rosalie's shoes. All her life, she's wanted kids. When she was twelve, she used to tell me what she would call them, and how she wanted five children. And now she can't. She's my sister, Edward. Imagine if it was Alice!" she yelled. I was stunned. Bella was always so shy normally.

"Ok, point taken Bella. Let's put you in _my _position now. Jasper looks really upset, and is acting weirdly. You have to find out why, Bella" I said. She shook her head, and leaned back.

"Well…sorry, Edward. It's not really your fault. I shouldn't have yelled at you" she said. I leaned over to kiss her cheek, and she turned to say something, and our lips collided. She grinned, and kissed me back. I reluctantly broke away, because I didn't feel like dying in a car crash today, and Bella groaned. We were quiet again for the next few minutes, until Bella spoke.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"I was thinking… we're like, almost thirty…" she mumbled. I had no idea where she was going with this.

"Yeah?" I said. She wrung her hands in her lap, and I twisted to look at her.

"I want a baby, Edward" she said quickly, blushing. I froze. I hadn't ever given that much thought. A baby?

"Um, what's brought this on, love?" I asked, apprehensively. She looked down, biting her lip nervously.

"I just… Alice, Rose and Esme were all talking about babies… and something just… changed in me. I guess I just felt maternal instincts" she whispered, clearly embarrassed.

"Ok" I said simply. She looked at me in shock.

"Really? You're gonna give in that easily?" she asked. I nodded, smirking.

"Bella, I was just surprised. You didn't need to convince me" I told her. Did she really think that I don't want to be a father?

We pulled up at the house, which was a medium sized modern house, with a swimming pool and large grounds. It was my parents' wedding gift to Bella and I.

I leapt out of the car, and opened Bella's door. She blushed, and started to get out, before I swept her into my arms. She laughed, and kissed my cheek.

"How about we get started now?" I purred in her ear.

"Sure" she replied, kicking off her shoes as we entered the hall. I carried her to bedroom, and shut the door.

X-X-X-X

I woke up with Bella in my arms. Sunlight filtered through the blinds, and danced along her beautiful face. Her eyes lids were lavender, and there were dark circles under her eyes. I frowned. Work consumed her at the moment. She was constantly on her laptop, typing up her case, or researching. She was often up until three in the morning. I sometimes had to mark books late, but never that late. I looked at the beautiful woman I called my wife, and wondered how I got so lucky. I didn't deserve her.

The alarm went off, and she stirred, rolling over and fumbling to hit the snooze button. I quickly caught her wrist.

"No, Bella. You've got work, remember?" I reminded her. She kept her eyes closed, and mumbled something. I kissed her neck and her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled at me.

"How about I stay here with you?" she whispered, tracing my lips.

"Not a chance" I laughed, picking her up and throwing her over my shoulder. She squealed, and I walked downstairs to the kitchen. She pummelled my back the whole way. For such a small woman, she sure could punch.

"Let me go, Edward! I want to go back to sleep!" Bella screamed.

"No can do" I told her, sitting her on the worktop. She immediately hopped off, and grabbed some Poptarts.

"Out of all the food in this house, you still want Poptarts?" I asked, one eyebrow raised. She stuck out her tongue at me, and slipped them in the toaster.

"I can't believe you haven't tried them yet. Almost ten years of living together and you still haven't cracked" she said, sitting on the floor and pulling out a plate. I shook my head, and grabbed some blueberries and a banana. Sticking them in the blender, I switched on the TV. Bella snatched her Poptarts, and we watched the news together. Daily routine of Edward and Bella.

X-X-X-X

I lowered myself onto the bench in the park where Bella and I used to go as teenagers.

We would come here after school, and just chat. Sometimes we would buy a packet of cookies and a slurpee, and have a picnic. I relished in the memories, and sighed, leaning back. I missed Bella some much while we were at work. I traced the letters _E LOVES B _on the wood, and smiled for the old days. I remembered when we first met…

"_Hey Edward, did I tell you about my new friend?" Alice chirped, setting down her lunch tray. I glared at my sophomore sister, and shook my head._

"_Well, she's called Bella, and she's a junior, like you. She's got a brother and a sister, and they're seniors, like Emmett. They are called Rosalie and Jasper. They just moved here, with their parents, from Arizona. Bella's super nice, you should meet her!" Alice prattled. I picked at my pizza, nodding every now and then. Alice was always meeting new friends, who she claimed to be 'BFFs' with. Emmett was sitting with his friends, but Alice decided to go tell him as well. I watched her skip away in silence, then dumped my lunch tray and went to wait outside Biology._

_I was humming the tune to my latest piece of music, when a smallish girl with long dark hair and pale skin stumbled in to the class late, clutching a crumpled piece of paper. She said something to Mr Banner, and he directed her to the empty seat next to me. She sat down, and pulled out her things, while I watched. She dropped a text book, and I reached down to get it for her. Our hands touched, and her eyes flew up to look at me. They were the colour of chocolate, and seemed to convey all her thoughts. I placed it on her side of the desk, and smiled._

"_Hey, I'm Edward Cullen" I said, holding out a hand. She blinked, and a flash of recognition showed in her face._

"_Bella, Bella Swan" Bella replied, shaking my hand. _

"_Are you Alice's sister?" she added inquisitively. I smirked, and she exhaled quickly._

"_Yeah. Aren't you Jasper's sister?" I said. She nodded, and Mr Banner called the class to order. I couldn't help but think about the blushing brown eyed girl that night._

We had seen each other loads, because of our siblings dating. I asked to be my girlfriend at the beginning of our senior year, and later requested marriage at the end of the year. She agreed, and we got married on the 22nd of June. We went on our Honeymoon to the Island my father bought my mother as a wedding gift, Isle Esme.

It struck me that I had to make arrangements for our wedding anniversary, next week, and quickly dialled the only number to call at time like this.

"Hello, Alice Cullen speaking"

"Hey Alice"  
"Hi, Edward!"  
"Alice, can you help me with something?"  
"Sure, what is it?"

I told her what I needed, and she agreed that it was the perfect plan.

"Ok, see ya next Saturday, Edward!"

"Alice?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Don't tell Bella this time, please"

"Of course not, Edward" she said, and hung up.

_**Sorry guys, I'm don't write lemons. I don't want my friends finding this, and reading it. That would be awkward. Thanks for reading, next chapter should be out by Saturday. **_

_**Until next time**_

_**MrsEdwardAnthonyMasenCullen (why did I pick such a long user name?)**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, STEPHENIE MEYER DOES (LUCKY!)**_

_**I ALSO DO NOT OWN TURNING PAGE, BY SLEEPING AT LAST  
**_

_**Yay, I had free time! Hello guys, thank you again to anyone who reviewed and favourited. It makes me so happy and fuzzy to go on someone's favourites and see I Remember at the top. If anyone has any questions, please don't hesitate to ask, okay? Hm, what has Edward planned for Bella? And what news has Bella got to tell Edward? **____** Brace yourself guys, it all goes downhill from here!**_

_**Here is the link for the Engagement Ring (search by image)**_

_** images/garnet_engagement_rings/gr8029_garnet_wedding_ **_

_Quil, please learn to spell Rhythm!_

_Ben, _what_ made your performance good?_

_Eric, This handwriting is disgraceful!_

Why did I decide to become a teacher? All I did was criticize kids with my red biro, teaching them music when five percent will go on to have careers to do with music. I put down the pen, and leaned back in chair, taking another sip of coffee. Bella stumbled in to the dining room in her pyjamas, holding another mug of caffeine.

"Edward, shall we go to bed now? It's midnight" she said, running her hand through her hair.

"I'd love to, but I've fifteen more books to mark" I said, dreading the next hour. She sighed, and sat next down next to me.

"Edward, you need time off. All you do is work" she mumbled, stirring her coffee thoughtfully. I looked at her in exasperation.

"Bella, unlike you, I have kids who depend on me each day" I said, more sharply than necessary. She put her hands up in defence.

"Ok, ok, Edward. Night" Bella said, kissing me. I kissed her back, and when she started to patter down the hall way to the stairs, I yelled:

"I love you!"

"I love you more!" was her reply.

X-X-X-X

I pulled up at the woodlands; a week after Bella advised I took time off. Well, today was the weekend, so it didn't really count. I had Alice take Bella shopping today, while I set up things for our anniversary. I grabbed the stuff from the trunk, and walked the short distance from the Volvo to the meadow. I had proposed in this meadow… it held so many memories.

_We lay on the grass staring at the sky. Bella was silent and I reached into my pocket for the small black box which would change everything._

"_Bella?" I said, opening it.  
"Hm?" she murmured, keeping her eyes closed. I took a deep breath._

"_Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" I asked, going for the simplest way of saying it. The way she would like it. _

_Her eyes flew open, and she gasped at the sight of the ring. It was gold, with a large round garnet in the middle, surrounded by silver. Tears streamed down her face, as she whispered "Yes"_

I started straight away, and surprisingly I was done by midday. I didn't leave; I just lay in the grass, under the sun, and let myself drift…

I was awaken at twilight, with a text message from Alice.

_We're on our way ;) - Alice_

I sprung up, and started the trek through the trees to meet them. I reached the Volvo in five minutes, and found Bella waiting. She looked breathtaking, in a sleeveless cream dress that reached her ankles, with a knee length gold cardigan on top. She was leaning on the Volvo's hood, staring the in the other direction and she hadn't noticed me yet. I quietly crept up to her, and grabbed her waist. She yelped, and I spun her around to capture her lips. Her fingers intertwined themselves in my hair, and I pinned her to the car's hood, still making out with her furiously. Soon we had to come up for air, and she smirked at me.

"Hey" I said, tracing her features.

"Hey yourself" Bella replied, gazing at me with her beautiful brown eyes. I pulled her up again, careful not to make her stumble. My Bella was not the most graceful of people.

"So, where we going?" she asked, as I started to walk into the woods. I tapped my nose, and she grabbed my hand, squeezing it with her delicate fingers. We walked slowly through the trees, hand in hand, watching the slanting sun. We reached the meadow in a matter of minutes, and she gasped as she saw what lay before her. I had set up a canopy, with gold curtains falling from it, and fairy lights wrapped around it. There was a fire place in the middle, already dancing, with cushions and a loveseat scattered around it. There was a low table with take away Italian laid out on it, her favourite, and bottles of champagne. She turned to me, with tears in her eyes.

"Edward… this is beyond belief. It's perfect" she choked, throwing her arms around me. I returned her embrace, and kissed behind her ear, making her laugh quietly. I then scooped her up, and we sat on the loveseat. It was gold, to match the canopy, and had intricate swirls on it. She snuggled up to me, and reached for a piece of garlic bread, before I stopped her.

"Not yet, Bella. First I have to show you something" I said, before reaching for my guitar from underneath a cushion. She smiled, probably remembering the other songs I'd written her.

"I've been working on this for a few months" I told her; she nodded, and gestured for me to begin. I took a deep breath, and sang:

_I've waited a hundred years.  
But I'd wait a million more for you.  
Nothing prepared me for  
What the privilege of being yours would do._

If I had only felt the warmth within your touch,  
If I had only seen how you smile when you blush,  
Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough,  
I would have known what I was living for all along.  
What I've been living for.

Your love is my turning page,  
Where only the sweetest words remain.  
Every kiss is a cursive line,  
Every touch is a redefining phrase.

I surrender who I've been for who you are,  
For nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart.  
If I had only felt how it feels to be yours,  
Well, I would have known what I've been living for all along.  
What I've been living for.

Though we're tethered to the story we must tell,  
When I saw you, well, I knew we'd tell it well.  
With a whisper, we will tame the vicious scenes.  
Like a feather bringing kingdoms to their knees.  


Bella started sobbing, and I immediately dropped the instrument, and rushed to her.

"Bella? What's wrong?" I asked, shaking her.

"Oh Edward!" she whispered, "I've got Cancer"

_**Oooooh! I love that song so much! It's so beautiful. Guys, please review! I haven't got any for the last chapter, and it makes me so happy. Sorry it's a bit short- I'm more of a regular updates, shorter chapters sort of girl. Next chapter out by Sunday the 8th.**_

_**Until next time**_

_**MrsEdwardAnthonyMasenCullen**_

_**xxxx**_


End file.
